


Holiday Handling

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-16
Updated: 2009-01-16
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1939914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Harry makes Draco an offer he can't refuse.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Holiday Handling

**Author's Note:**

> Harry makes Draco an offer he can't refuse.

**Title:** Holiday Handling  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Characters:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/profile)[**draco100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/) 's prompt: #23: Travel.  
 **Author's Notes:** Harry makes Draco an offer he can't refuse.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Holiday Handling

~

“Not guilty!”

The crowd cheered as Harry and Draco exited the Wizengamot. Neither man spoke until they had returned to their shared office in the Ministry.

“Another successful case,” Draco crowed. “We’re an unstoppable team.”

“So they say,” Harry replied. “I do keep wondering when our winning streak will end, though.”

“So pessimistic.” Draco shook his head. “You need a holiday.”

“You’ve been working as hard as I have,” Harry said.

“Well,” Draco said loftily. “We both know I handle stress better.”

Harry laughed. “Tell you what. Travel with me and I’ll show you how well I can handle you.”

~


End file.
